<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sun Doesn't Rise Today by StroopwafelDetective</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546733">The Sun Doesn't Rise Today</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StroopwafelDetective/pseuds/StroopwafelDetective'>StroopwafelDetective</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newsies Tumblr Requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But none of my fics are, Childhood Friends, Cigarettes, Cold Weather, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, High School, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, POV Albert DaSilva, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Platonic Cuddling, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing a Bed, Snowball Fight, Swearing, Winter, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, but not really platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StroopwafelDetective/pseuds/StroopwafelDetective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Albert wakes up to his best friend throwing snowballs at his window at 4 in the morning.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>▷ A tumblr request ◁</p><p>Prompt: “I never, ever want to hear you say that again.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newsies Tumblr Requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sun Doesn't Rise Today</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albert DaSilva awoke to a loud thud at his bedroom window. With a groan he pulled the covers over his head, hoping to drift off again without any disruption.</p><p>
  <em>Thud.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Thud.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Thud.</em>
</p><p><br/>
Albert made a noise of complaint in response before standing up and hurrying over to investigate, pissed at whatever or whoever was disturbing his night’s rest. He found remains of snowballs sticking to the glass, the lumps slowly sliding back down against it.</p><p>And when he searched the street below, there was Racetrack Higgins. He had his hands tucked oh-so-innocently behind his back, as if he had no idea who had been throwing with snow- but there was a telling grin smeared across his face. He started shouting something, and Albert couldn’t make out the words through the closed window at all. He pointed at his ear, signaling he couldn’t hear him. Then, he flipped him off because he also didn’t care to.</p><p>Race, who had to know damn well what Albert was getting at, kept shouting anyway.</p><p>Albert opened his window to yell back at him. He wasn’t sure what yet- probably a few unholy swears- but then Race revealed what had been behind his back.</p><p>Another ball of snow.</p><p>Before Albert could react, Race threw it in his direction. It flew right over his head and into his room, landing on the wooden floorboards.</p><p>“You fucker!” Albert exclaimed. He quickly turned around to pick up the crumbs and press them back together. He returned to the window and attempted to throw it back at his friend, who was audibly laughing at him.</p><p>Unfortunately, it didn’t even come close to hitting the bastard.</p><p>“It’s your father’s fault, you know,” he hollered. “He shouldn’t have moved to an apartment on the second floor. It makes it too easy to hit.”</p><p>Albert couldn’t help but to roll his eyes. “Just go home, you asshole.”</p><p>There was a silence before Race shook his head. “Uh- I can’t sleep. I need you to come down here, okay? Really gotta tell you something.”</p><p>He sounded genuine, so much so that it made Albert worried. But there was no reason to believe it wasn’t another dirty trick.</p><p>-“Tell me at school tomorrow.”</p><p>-“I can’t.”</p><p>Albert sighed. Race better not be fucking with him again.<br/>
He shut his window, tugged at his curtains and started to get dressed. It was way too frigid outside to show up in lousy boxers and a t-shirt. He’d freeze his ass off within seconds.</p><p>His dresser had a wide variety of options. He eventually settled on a sweater that originally had belonged to Race until Albert got the permission to borrow it. After that, it was never returned to its rightful owner.</p><p>Race never had seemed to mind, it even had become an inside joke between the two of them.</p><p>Albert put on a decent pair of pants and boots, finishing it off with a winter jacket warm enough to survive an avalanche.</p><p>Despite the outfit change, he still must’ve looked like a complete and utter mess- it was to be expected with Race forcing him out of bed at 4 AM. It was confirmed when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Albert moved a little closer to his reflection to fix up his hair- and then he chuckled, because what the hell was he doing that for?</p><p>It didn’t matter. It shouldn’t matter to him if he looked like shit or not. And it was a little bit funny- if this had been a movie, or some other crappy work of fiction, this situation might’ve been painting in some weirdly romantic light. Someone suddenly caring about their appearance, hoping to impress the person they were sweet on.</p><p>But Albert and Race, they had been best friends since kindergarten. There simply weren’t any romantic feelings involved. None. There just wasn’t anything there.</p><p>Meaning Albert definitely didn’t spend the next minute or two trying to get his hair to look right. He felt the slightest bit guilty for making his friend stay out in the cold, but if Race dared to show up at the most unholy time, he better be willing to endure the wait.</p><p>Albert grabbed his gloves and slid them on as he snuck his way out of the apartment, not to wake his father and brothers.</p><p>Race was awaiting him by the building’s main entrance. His nose, cheeks and ears gilded red from the cold. It almost made the bags under his eyes unnoticeable- but they were definitely there. “I was starting to think you wouldn’t show up.”</p><p>“Had to use the bathroom.” Albert lied.</p><p>-”And what, you couldn’t find your own asshole or something?”</p><p>-“Fuck off.”</p><p>Race let out a chuckle and hit Albert’s chest in a playful notion. They began strolling along the sidewalk, not going anywhere in particular. The snow crunched beneath their shoes as they walked.</p><p>-”So what’s up?”</p><p>Race’s face grew more serious and he reached for the pack of cigarettes in his front pocket. After a few seconds of fumbling, he managed to get one out of the box. He didn’t bring it to lips or light it, like he usually did. He just sort of held onto it. “Uh... Shit, I dunno how to say this.”</p><p>“I mean, this is the part where you confess that you’ve been in love with me all these years, right?” Albert joked- both to lighten the situation and because he subconsciously hoped there was some truth behind it.</p><p>Race blankly glared at him. “No. I decided to drop out."</p><p>Albert’s brain took a moment to process what those words meant but when it finally hit him, he froze. "You mean… Out of school?"</p><p>“Yeah.” the other boy confirmed. "Out of school."</p><p>Albert didn’t understand at all. There hadn’t been any signs that Race had been thinking about quitting education- had there? He had been going on and on about college since- god knows how long.</p><p>Dropping out on the verge of graduation just didn’t make any sense. Even for someone as impulsive as good old Racetrack Higgins.</p><p>“Why? Since when?”</p><p>No response. Race seemed to be at a loss for words, his eyes avoiding Albert’s with blatant intention.</p><p>Something must've happened, Albert realized. Something bad. This whole situation felt out of place in a thousand different ways. Roosevelt High was in no way perfect, but it was where they spent most of their time together. Shared their lunches, passed dumb notes in class just for the sake of pissing off Mr. Pulitzer.</p><p>Cheesy or not- Race was the reason Albert looked forward to going there each day. Something he thought to be mutual.</p><p>“Hey, um- it’s okay? Just tell me what’s goin’ on here.”</p><p>Race let out a sigh- his breath turning into a cloud of smoke against the freezing air. “Like I said, Albie. I’m dropping out.”</p><p>“You can’t do that.” Albert protested. “I’ll miss ya, you prick. And I thought you wanted to go to college and shit. What the hell happened to that?”</p><p>-“We both know I ain’t smart enough.”</p><p>-“Excuse me?”</p><p>“I ain’t smart enough.” Race repeated quietly. “Won’t be able to make it, so I ain’t gonna bother.”</p><p>Albert grabbed his friend by his shoulders, rougher than he had intended. He felt strange doing so. He usually was the one to initiate the physical contact between them. “I never, ever want to hear you say that again.” he said. “Ever. You hear me?”</p><p>-“It ain’t just me. Snyder, Pulitzer. My parents... They don’t think I’ll make it far.”</p><p>“Fuck them.” Albert blurted out- and he damn well meant it. “Fuck all of them. Just ‘cause you struggle to focus doesn’t mean you’re not able to learn.”</p><p>Race’s eyes fell shut for a while. Then, he tucked his cigarette back in his pocket. "I don't know…" He looked tired, worn out. “I’m terrified of trying, just to see me-self fail, y’know? God, I just feel so damn stupid.”</p><p>“First of all, if you don’t try, you lose automatically. So try.” Albert insisted. “Second of all, don’t call yourself stupid. The only person who can call you stupid is me, alright?”</p><p>A slight grin appeared on Race’s face, and he weakly poked Albert in his side. “Oh, tesoro. I love it when you call me that. Do it again?”</p><p>-“Holy shit, don’t turn this into something weird.”</p><p>They both snorted at the same time- which soon turned into breathy laughter.</p><p>Race’s laugh was beautiful- and dorky. Everything about Race was. How bright his eyes were despite the dark circles underneath, how the tiny particles of snow in his blond hair made it glisten under the street lights.</p><p>Race was so much more than what he gave himself credit for.</p><p>”I should get home,” Race began taking a few steps- almost slipping over an icy part of the sidewalk in the process. “But uh… Thanks, I guess? I’ll think about what ya told me. Can’t promise anything- but I’ll think about it.”</p><p>“Wait-” Albert said. “You’re not planning on walking back, are you?”</p><p>“I mean, that is how I got here.” Race replied with a shrug. “My place ain’t far.”</p><p>“Stay over at mine tonight?” Albert offered. “Not that there’s much night left- but we both need all the rest we can get.”</p><p>-“Don’t want to bother your family.”</p><p>-”They’re asleep, Race. Like you and I should be.”</p><p>Race shot him a lousy grin. “Will we cuddle?”</p><p>“You wish.” Albert replied. He then swallowed- “Hey, on a more serious note... If you like- decide to drop out, or whatever- I wouldn’t stop supporting ya. Just- think ‘bout it some more before you do something that big. Don’t rush into things.”</p><p>“Do you even know me at all?” Race replied. “I rush into everything.”</p><p><br/>
❅❄❅</p><p> </p><p>Albert hadn’t realized how much the cold had affected him until he started to feel his fingers again. Although he funnily enough hadn't noticed the loss of sensation in the first place.</p><p>They still didn’t cooperate like he wanted them to, making it moderately harder to get the key in the lock. It took him a few good tries before he could turn the key and open the apartment’s door.</p><p>His room was just how he left it. Except now he was twice as glad to be there.</p><p>The boys removed their coats and gloves, followed by their shoes. Carelessly threw them to the floor, too tired to care.</p><p>It wasn't the time to be all nit-picky on having things organized.</p><p>Race walked over to the bed, letting himself collapse on it with a content sigh. “Heaven.” he breathed. “I think I finally reached heaven.”</p><p>-”I hate to disappoint, but heaven is the last thing you’d reach.”</p><p>Race splayed himself all out like a starfish. He didn't hold back on claiming all the room he could possibly get. “Man, I forgot how comfy your bed is. Fit for a king.”</p><p>“Two kings.” Albert said. “Scoot over.”</p><p>-“Say please?”</p><p>Albert kicked the bed frame instead, gaining a loud, terrified shriek out of Race.</p><p>Albert nearly murdered him for that- but his tactic had worked, more or less. Race moved aside for him, and Albert claimed the unoccupied half of the bed. The softness of the sheets indeed felt like heaven after being exposed to the harshness of an early morning’s winter. They hadn’t been outside for long- but shit, they both nearly turned into icicles back there.</p><p>“We should probably get under the covers if we wanna keep warm.” Albert suggested. He held up the duvet high enough for both of them to slide under. Race happily complied. Their bodies unknowingly shifted closer to each other, their legs tangling up and finding their place.</p><p>Albert could feel the slight radiation of Race’s body heat, and he found himself wanting more. Maybe Race would be up for cuddling, as awkward as that might be. It wouldn’t hurt to ask. Probably.</p><p>“Is it okay if-”</p><p>Race suddenly wrapped his arms around Albert, sluggishly pulling him closer until their foreheads touched. He was visibly about to doze off- his eyelids low and droopy. <em>“Sorry, what did ya wanna ask?”</em> he murmured.</p><p>-“Nothing.”</p><p>
  <em>-“If you say so, sweetheart.”</em>
</p><p>Albert knew the shitty pet name was a joke, because of course it was, but Race’s sleepy voice made it sound... Real, somehow. As if the sarcasm didn’t quite manage to make it through.</p><p>It made Albert smile.</p><p>He didn’t know why. Maybe he was starting to develop a crush on his best friend?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah, right.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But then, Albert’s eyes widened in realization. <em>“Fuck.”</em></p><p><br/>
<em>-“Fuck you too.” Race breathed, not quite aware of what was going on.<br/>
“But get some sleep, ‘kay?”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>